Portable devices have been provided with short-range communication means, generally called RFID tags (for Radio Frequency Identification tags), mainly for identification purposes. Such tags generally comprise an integrated circuit for storing and processing information, modulating/demodulating RF signals, as well as an antenna for transmitting or receiving such RF signals; however recent RFID tags no longer include chips, which allows such tags to be printed on supports.
A compromise between several requirements (safety: preventing any communication which is not decided by the holder (or user), light weight, etc.) leads to consider that short-range communication corresponds to not more than one meter between the portable device and a complementary communication station. Preferably, this short-range may be chosen to be not more than 50 centimeters, or more preferably not more than 25 centimeters. This provides that no communication will take place without a voluntary movement of the bearer of the portable device.
Such portable short-range communication devices have also been proposed in the field of payment; an example of such a device is a device called “speedpass™” for payment at fuel dispensers or for motorway tolls.
Other portable communication devices are microcircuit cards (or chip cards) provided with an antenna. Such microcircuit cards are generally compliant with a standard, such as ISO 7816, with a thickness of 0.76 mm. Several main formats have been used, such as format ID-1, corresponding to a format used for payment cards (several centimeters for each dimension), and format ID-000 which is smaller, typically called SIM card in mobile phones. Such smaller chip cards may be cut within larger cards, for the sake of ease of production.
An example of such a small microcircuit card assembly is disclosed in US-2004/0223305, concerning the separation of a small card from a larger member and insertion of this small card in a base; this base may be a key fob wherein the antenna of the microcircuit card may be operated without being extracted from this fob.
Another example is disclosed by US-2005/258245 which relates to radio-frequency fobs and to methods of using same. More specifically, this reference discloses fobs provided with radio frequency functionality such that information, such as payment information, identification information or other like information may be wireless transmitted from a memory within the fob to a receiver; this functionality is generally provided by a microchip or other memory means, and/or antenna which is located on or within an insert and encased within an enclosure in an interior compartment; the fob may be provided with a quick-release mechanism for easily attaching to and detaching from a securing means, such as a keychain or the like; the interior compartment may be easily accessible for replacing the insert contained therein.
A problem is that a holder/user may own several portable short-range communication devices, which may appear, when taken as a whole, quite cumbersome and heavy, in particular when been located in a holder's pocket, with a significant risk of loss of one of such devices.
It shall be noted here that a chip device is generally considered as remaining the property of the company which personalized this chip device, rather than the property of the user. A consequence is that no card element bearing chips from different origins (distributors) currently exists.